Heal Me
by Lady Izumi 101
Summary: Sesshoumaru is hurt, he goes to the only person he trusts to heal him and Rin, His brothers miko. But there is more than meets the eye with her. His beast seems to want her and he wants to find out why. (I suck at the summery but the story is good check it out! rated M for lemons)
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys! I haven't written a story in a long time….so let's get started!

I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA!

Kagome mumbled angrily as she chewed her pencil. This problem was harder than she thought. "Oi Wench! Stop dozing off we have shards to hunt" Inuyasha huffed. "Sit. Inuyasha I do have home work to complete, I have duties here and in my era so relax. Why don't we make camp here? We have been on our feet all day, Sango and Miroku are tired look at them! Poor guys look half dead." Kagome yelled at the Hanyou. The demon slayer Sango slumped against a tree, her face turning a slight purple color from exhaustion. Miroku flat out collapsed on the dirt road. "Feh…what ever" Inuyasha mumbled and took off into the dark forest.

Sango quickly glanced at Kagome, worry written across her face. 'Poor Kagome…Suffering for Inuyasha's undeceive antics.' Sango thought to herself.

Shippo sat down next to his adoptive mother and looked at her textbook with curiosity. "Oka-san what does that mean?" Shippo asked pointing at the square on the page. "Shippo dear this is math, geometry to be precise. This triangle is a problem. These are the givens and you have to prove x is congruent to p." Kagome explained to the confused kit. "Okay….forget that I asked" He said and ran to play with the neko kirara.

Kagome continued to do her math until her thoughts descended to other places. 'Inuyasha is going to see Kikyou tonight...' She thought sadly.

Kagome suddenly snapped out her thoughts as she felt a strong aurora in the distance. It let off a protective, angry feel and it was coming straight towards her camp. "Guys be careful demon!"

Suddenly a ball of white crashed into their clearing. As the wave of dust scattered a god like being stood limply before them. Sesshoumaru Lord of the West stood before the young miko, blood splatted across his white hakama, his ward Rin in his arm sleeping blood on her kimono as well.

"Sesshoumaru-sama! What happened? How can I assist?" Kagome gasped, suddenly the demon lord collapsed. Kagome quickly rolled him off Rin and attended to his wounds. He had deep gashes along his torso and bleeding holes along his calves and arms. "I wonder what happened to him…" Kagome mumbled while wrapping and cleaning his wounds.

Kagome couldn't help but admire the demon lord, he had long silky white hair and magenta stripes along his high cheek bones, he adorn a crescent moon which signifies his regal status. She couldn't help but trace the vibrant stripes, suddenly gold eyes half closed looked at her, and Sesshoumaru purred at her touch, his half lidded eyes closed as he purred at the sensation of her touch. He acted as if he was dazed. "I hope he doesn't remember this." Kagome mumbled as she stroked his long silver mane.

She snapped out of the simple pleasure and got back to work using her reiki to heal him. "It's not working" she mumbled with frustration. "He must be poisoned" Sango said watching her, Kagome jumped, she was totally unaware of her friends presence.

Kagome literately had to suck the poison out of Sesshoumaru's wounds. After a few hours he was finished and resting on her sleeping bag, now she attended to Rin.

The little girl had minor gashes here and there and a chunk of missing hair. Kagome dressed her wounds and held the girl while she slept. "Poor girl" Kagome said and rocked back and forth. Rin opened her brown eyes "Oka-san?..." She mumbled then went back to sleep. Kagome's heart went to the girl 'Poor baby…she lost her family…'

Inuyasha retuned expecting to find the humans sleeping but came to a shock to see his half-brother and his follower residing in his camp. He pulled his sword out and ran with demon speed to take advantage of his brother's weekend state. "SIT" Kagome yelled, a Hanyou shaped crater in the ground. "Kagome let me kill him now before he wakes up and kills us all!" He yelled. "Leave him alone he came for help, he's badly hurt, have you no sympathy?" She whispered.

Kagome spread her blanket on the grass and slept, Rin and Shippo by her side.

The next morning the guests woke, Rin shook Kagome awake, "Lady-sama Rin is up! Sesshoumaru-sama wishes to speak with you" Kagome rubbed her eyes and sat up "Sesshoumaru-sama how can I assist?" She asked again awed at the beautiful male. "Hn…Miko This Sesshoumaru wishes to thank you for healing him and his ward. Do you wish payment for your efforts?" He spoke coldly. He reached in his Hakama and pulled out a bag of coins. "No no no! My lord I do not need payment, the satisfaction of you wellness is payment enough" Kagome said, a blush crept across her heated face. "I would just like to know, what happened to you?" She asked.

"A snake youkai had attacked this Sesshoumaru's camp, his power was immense, he did perish by my hands but he left damage. 'Is she not selfish? What a strange Human.' Sesshoumaru thought as he watched the girl. "This Sesshoumaru shall take his leave. Come Rin" He turned around and walked at a human pace for Rin to fallow "Bye Lady-Sama, thank you for helping up!" Rin bowed and fallowed her Lord. "Take care Sesshoumaru-Sama, Rin-Chan!" Kagome called as she watched the girl limp. Kagome ran up to Sesshoumaru "Wait My Lord, I do not think Rin is ready for Travel yet, If it is an option for you, You can leave her in my care, She will not be harmed." Kagome pleased with the lord. "hn. I do not think that is necessary." He stated as he picked Rin up and fast traveled towards his camp.

Kagome sighed in worry for the little girl. She had a feeling that they would be back. "What the hell Kagome?! How do you just offer a space within our camp like that? Fuck them! He's a pompous lord he has money, he could hire a healer If he needed, he don't need you! And you just offer him a seat in the pack what's wrong with you!" Inuyasha ranted, his arms folded across his chest as he huffed his distaste.

"Well they needed help! What kind of person would I be to refuse a dying person no matter who or what they are!" Kagome yelled as she stomped off "I'll be back later."

Kagome lay in the hot spring, she sighed in contempt, she seemed to be sighing a lot lately. The battles are getting harder and the stress higher. "UGH! Stupid Hanyou stressing me out far more than needed or accepted…" She mumbled as she scrubbed the dirt off her porcelain skin. She continued to grumble to herself unaware of the molten gold eyes that watched her, curiosity shown bright within those honey orbs.

SESSHOUMARU POV.

'Who is this female? She is unlike any human this Sesshoumaru lay eyes on.' He thought as he watched her mumble aggressively about his half-brother. The lord could not help but be jealous ad the tiny droplets of water that caressed her velvety soft skin, He growled at the thought. 'Why do I think such thoughts? She is nothing but his human bitch.' He thought but could not help but to lick his lips at her plump body.

He watched her wash her luscious raven hair, her scent waffled up his nose, he inhaled lightly almost tasting the vanilla that emitted off her being. He felt the burning sensation of desire burn within his lower abdomen and his eyes bleed red.

Sesshoumaru breathed in heavily savoring her scent then ran as fast as he could until he could no longer smell her. He inhaled many miles away, the scent of pine replaces his desire. 'What happened to me…I rarely lose control. This onna….she has affected me in ways no other can. I must find out why.' He thought. The Miko's soft voice echoed in his mind, his inner beast purred at the mental sound.

**I want the bitch.**

_Remain silent, she is weak, inferior, repulsive…Human! This Sesshoumaru shall not taint his bloodline of royalty with Human muck. _

**She far stronger than perceived. We shall have her, pups bared by bitch shall be strongest in history!**

_This Sesshoumaru is unpleased with His beast's desire, He shall not partake in such a gruesome fate._

Sesshoumaru finished the conversation with his inner youkai and shut the door of the tight cage it resides in. He sighed uncharacteristically then returned quickly to his pack.

Back at the camp, Rin whimpered in pain. The smell of sickness thick in the air. Sesshoumaru sniffed the air once more to confirm the scent as he picked her up, unaware of how to treat human sickness, he sought out the only one he trusted with his ward.

It's been a few days since Sesshoumaru left with Rin. Sesshoumaru's soft hair and smooth sensitive stripes haunted Kagome's thoughts, His purr sent shivers down her spine even days after the event. Kagome flat out could not stop thinking about the cold demon lord. His hair silky and delicate like a spiders thread. She shivered once more, slightly aroused at this point. She felt Inuyasha eye her curiously. "What's gotten into you wench?" He stated and sniffed the air. The smell of her arousal slightly intoxicating.

She sensed Inuyasha's slight pleasure to her scent knowing what he must be thinking. He most likely thought she was thinking about him, but how wrong was he?

Kagome sensed a familiar aurora heading in her direction. She sighed in contempt once more as the expected lord rushed into the camp. "Sesshoumaru-sama" Kagome bowed. She giggled in her mind as a love stuck high school student did when talking to their crush. But on the outside she seemed very respectful of his status. 'If he was in the modern era, he would probably be some big shot business man or a sexy love story actor…mmm Sesshoumaru in a suit…..mmmmmm Sesshoumaru with ripped jeans, black tee on a motorcycle…' Kagome had to stop her thoughts there before the scent of her arousal filled the whole continent.

Sesshoumaru raised a slender silver eyebrow which disappeared behind his bangs. "Miko raise yourself. You must heal Rin." He gave Rin to Kagome and stepped out of the clearing, He resided in a tree within a few feet out of sight.

"Lady-sama…Rin feel not well…" Rin mumbled, Kagome felt the girls fore head "Oh crap…your burning" She mumbled. Rin closed her eyes and entered the land of dreams. Kagome wet a wash cloth with cold water from her bottle and laid it on Rin's burning forehead. "Rin honey, I need you to wake up for a few minutes. I need you to take this medication, you will feel better." Kagome said with a soothing voice. A growl came from the distance "Miko what is it you feed to The child."

"Sesshoumaru-sama, It is medication for my…home. I would never harm a child, she will be healed." She mused and fed Rin the pill. Rin swallowed the pill and fell asleep. Kagome did a once over on Rin's wounds, which were badly infected. "I knew she should have stayed here with me…" Kagome mumbled and cleaned the infected gashes and put medication and re wrapped them. Once Rin was done being operated on, She slept in Kagome's sleeping bag.

Kagome sat against a tree and continued to do the geometry work which she never completed. She chewed her pencil in frustration and growled, surprisingly well until she shut the book and opened another book, which was science.

Sesshoumaru watched the miko from atop a tree, he studied her concentrated facial expression. He was unaware and impressed at the fact that she was educated. He watched and watched for several hours, she did not move from the spot until she closed her book and yawned.

"Inuyasha I think you are going to need to hunt tonight, I have no more ramen." Kagome whispered, trying not to wake the sleeping child. "Feh I'm not doing shit, as a matter of fact, I have places to be." Inuyasha sneered then left, obviously going to see Kikyou. Kagome sighed "Guys I guess I have to go hunt, please keep an eye on the kids" Kagome grabbed her bow and arrows and prepared for the hunt. "Miko do not fret, This Sesshoumaru will hunt." His baritone voice rang through the clearing, unseen but with a feeling they knew he had gone.

About 15 minutes later the demon lord returned to the camp, a deer hung limply across his shoulder. "Arigato Sesshoumaru-Sama" Kagome bowed slightly out of respect. Unknown to himself, Sesshoumaru disliked the miko bowing as if she was under him. 'Strange thoughts ring through this one's mind…But why?' Sesshoumaru mentally shook his head as he sat, his back to a tree, visible of the group.

Kagome and Sango skinned the deer and Miroku helped to dry the meat. Kagome went for a walk to find vegetables and herbs of some sort to make a stew with. She walked alone for some time until she reached a small clearing where she heard noises, she masked her aurora and hid behind a bush.

****WARNING SLIGHT LEMON****

Kikyou moaned as Inuyasha bit and licked her cold clay neck. He almost sneezed at the scent of dirty. "Oh Inuyasha…" She moaned with no emotion. He growled in satisfaction and bit the mate mark on her neck. He licked and nipped his way down her kimono, which was opened for him. He took a nipple in his mouth and sucked the cold flesh. Kikyou quickly untied his hakama and moaned in a very unattractive manner. He laid her on the ground and rutted with her, she moaned and groaned while he wined and panted.

Kagome could not take the sight any longer, tears rolled down her pink cheeks as she ran in any direction.

"Damn it! I'm lost now…"Kagome growled to herself picking up herbs here and there. She heard a noise in the bushes beyond and dropped the contents in her hands. Sesshoumaru strode out from beyond the trees and inhaled, vanilla laced with salty tears.

"Miko, what had happened?" He asked. 'Why does she cry? Who could hurt such a defenses creature?'

**sweet…warm…hot…..wet creature…**

_Stay silent…._

"Sesshoumaru-sama….Nothing of importance. My apologies I had gotten lost." Kagome mumbled sadly looking at the ground.

Sesshoumaru could not help once again to take sight of the miko before him, her short skirt ruffled in the wind revealing her long legs. Her hair danced in the breeze. Her blue eyes looked at him with awe mystery and…lust? Her shirt parted slightly revealing the top of her cleavage a little bit. Sesshoumaru inhaled and smelled the spicy cinnamon of her arousal. Again he lost slight control.

Sesshoumaru's eyes bled red, the stripes on his face went jagged, He growled and smirked. "Onna, This one's beast claims you." He growled. Kagome on the other hand shivered with fright and arousal. She bared her neck to him knowing that it might make him turn to normal.

"Woman, you are strong, confident yet you submit to this Sesshoumaru? Fight back! Don't be another weak onna not worthy of his affection. Do not fret, he will not remember. But little one he wants you more than you would ever know." The beast spoke with a rumble knowing its master would regain control in a matter of seconds. He ran to the miko and smashed his lips onto hers feverishly kissing them until they were bruised. Kagome melted in his touch and kissed him back.

"To gain our heart, you must not be submissive nor scared. Be the strong woman you are Ka-go-me" The beast purred her name and took her lips once more. He suddenly ran far away to shift to normal.

Kagome stood there where the man left him. She touched her lips savoring the taste of the demon. She sat in the clearing thinking, still lost.


	2. Chapter 2

Me: Hey guys I posted this story but Im loving the reviews so far so I decided to be cool and write another chapter ENJOY MY LOVELIES X3 its kind of short but its to add. Next chapter will be longer I swear! :D

I DO NOT OWN INUYASHAAAAAA I wish I did v.v sad face….

-WWWMMM-

Kagome found her way back to camp, she finished making the stew. Everyone ate, their bellies full and eyes droopy. All the humans in the group fell asleep besides Kagome, she noted that Inuyasha had yet to arrive.

Sesshoumaru sat his back to a tree watching everything with a critical eye. "Miko why do you remain awake?" He asked emotionless. "I simply am not tired Lord Sesshoumaru." Kagome almost spat. She tried to control herself but since earlier, she wanted to see his beast come out again, it was sexy.

"So Sesshoumaru, why are you such a cold person?" Kagome asked trying to tempt the beast. "Vile woman you will not disgrace this one's name with your disrespect. This Sesshoumaru has had a long horrid life, details will not be explained but in short, Life has been long and painful therefore this one is in no need of emotions." Sesshoumaru explained slowly as if not to scare off Kagome with his words.

Something within the young lord stirred, something which have not been felt in several long harsh years. He watched as the miko processed the information he stated. Now that he thought about it, life long lived is life much hurt. Sesshoumaru has been through loss, lust, pain, tragedy, heart break (From his mother) and loss once more but never love…Never love… 'This one wonders what love must feel like…' He subconsciously thought.

**It feels warm, soothing, calming, protective, wet, **

_How would you know beast?_

**That's how we feel about miko**

_Why?_

**She perfect! Body, Mind, Soul, Heart. She meant to be**

_But she does not hold power!_

**She strong miko!**

_Miko indeed, but human!_

**What difference? Most demon bitches want money, sex. No love.**

_This one feels no love. _

**Then why does our heart warm at miko voice? **

_Lust?_

**If you so sure, why you question self? Love it is! Look at her. Those crystal blue eyes staring into ours. Her lips part taking a breath to calm racing heart. We need her. She will melt the ice in our heart. The other half of our soul! Can't you see? Matters not of human blood! Love will heal us. **

_Love is nothing but an illusion! Enough!_

Sesshoumaru sighed out loud and locked his beast away. All the nonsense of love and heart, soul crap gave him a head pain. He felt blue eyes on his person, he glanced in her direction. His beast was right. Her quick heart beat rang in his ears, her glossy eyes stared into his soul. She parted her petal pink lips slightly to take a breath to regulate her emotions. Kagome's eyebrows knitted together slightly showing her confusion and awe.

"Miko keep your eyes off this one's person" he huffed upset with the fact that he finds the little woman attractive, but nothing more. 'this must be lust.' He thought trying to make excuses with himself as feelings he had yet to feel bubbled under the surface of the ice that protected his heart.


End file.
